gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Chance Item threads
This page contains links to Gaia Online's Gaia Community Discussion forum. With the release of new items, such as Chance Items, some Users take it upon themselves to work together and create an Item List. These lists have visual display of the items and links to the Marketplace. Many prefer item lists out of convenience, while others patiently wait for the fansite called TekTek.org, in order to access an item list. Note: Not all Chance Items that were released had artwork. Item Lists Random Event Items # http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.12352202/ Magical Giftbox & Enchanted Trunk Items Research # http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.12113728/ INFO GAIA Town Rares # http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.72973541/ Ad Reward Chance Items # (Nov/24/08 to Dec/15/08) Fortune Egg (tba) # (Jan/21/09 to Feb/10/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.46745945/ Repo Lamp # (Feb/24/09 to Mar/20/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.47668223/ FAMESTAR 2000 # (Mar/24/09 to Apr/14/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.48370017/ Emerald Seed # (Apr/21/09 to May/05/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.49288597/ Suspicious Package # (May/22/09 to Jun/17/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.50256055/ Gee Boi Turbo list and art / Gee Boi Turbo Strategy Discussion # (Jun/22/09 to Jul/14/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.51204203/ Midsummer Swirl list and art # (Jul/21/09 to Aug/14/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.52338555/ Lonely Star list and art # (Aug/25/09 to Sep/14/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.53738895/ Dark Reflection list and art # (Sep/22/09 to Oct/14/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.54577657/ LeXBox list and art # (Oct/19/09 to Nov/18/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.55277663/ Azrael's Trickbox # (Nov/23/09 to Dec/14/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.56461963/ Animal Quackers list and art # (Dec/18/09 to Jan/21/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.57103797/ Snow Apple list and art / art2 # (Jan/25/10 to Feb/17/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.58170061/ Love Charm list and art 1 / art2 art3, screen cap with text # (Feb/18/10 to Mar/19/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.58823195/ Poseidon's Legacy list and art # (Mar/22/10 to Apr/14/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.59695755/ Code Alpha list and art # (Apr/20/10 to May/14/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.60544169/ Perfect Tragedy list and art # (May/19/10 to Jun/17/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.61304399/ Luna's Incense list and art # (Jun/22/10 to Jul/16/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.62363265/ Famestar Hero list and art # (Jul/20/10 to Aug/18/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.63424601/ Wrath of Gaia list and art1 / art2 # (Aug/21/10 to Sep/13/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.64660151/ Final Reign list and art # (Sep/17/10 to Oct/08/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.65619483/ Cirque du Gothique list and art / art2 # (Oct/13/10 to Nov/09/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66345949/ Hell Prison list and art # (Nov/10/10 to Dec/06/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.67034349/ Neon Core list and art # (Dec/08/10 to Jan/07/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.67747327/ Bitter Frost list and art # (Jan/11/11 to Feb/07/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.68691503/ Lost Chapter list and art # (Feb/09/11 to Mar/07/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.69489332/ Love Charm II list and art # (Mar/09/11 to Apr/05/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.70155373/ Crystal Overdrive list and art # (Apr/06/11 to May/10/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.70813365/ Arcana Break list and art # (May/11/11 to June/06/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.71665483/ Eternal Rivals list and art # (Jun/08/11 to Jul/06?/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.72287883/ Screen King list and art # (Jul/07/11 to Aug/08/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.72987679/ Double Rainbow list and art # (Aug/10/11 to Sep/05/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.73910631/ Valefor Academy list and art # (Sep/07/11 to Oct/04/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.74589845/ Neverland list and art # (Oct/05/11 to Nov/07/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.75150551/ Famestar Masquerade list and art # (Nov/08/11 to Dec/06?/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.75843543/ Guardian Totem list and art # (Dec/07/11 to Jan/09/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.76410941/ Underland list and art # (Jan/11/12 to Feb/03/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.77163069/ Radiant Galaxy list and art # (Feb/09/12 to Mar/08/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.77756537/ Love Charm III list and art # (Mar/12/12 to Apr/06/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.78456111/ Club Limbo list and art # (Apr/11/12 to May/04/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.79114139/ Gauntlets & Goblins list and art # (May/09/12 to Jun/08/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.79667641/ Radio Havok list and art # (Jun/12/12 to ?Jul/??/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.80349403/ Digital Rainbow list 1 / Digital Rainbow list 2 and art # (Jul/11/12 to Aug/06/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.80969297/ Runic Challenge list and art # (Aug/08/12 to Sep/07/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.81590393/ Forgotten Reverie list and art # (Sep/11/12 to Oct/05/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.82270397/ Champion Halls list and art # (Oct/10/12 to Nov/05/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.82723649/ Dark Reflection 2 list and art # (Nov/07/12 to Dec/07/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.83176627/ Cryptic Path list and art # (Dec/12/12 to Jan/04/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.83712573/ Trinket Heart list and art # (Jan/09/13 to Feb/08/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.84174723/ Impractical Gala list and art # (Feb/12/13 to Mar/08/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.84667319/ Ships Happen list and art # (Mar/12/13 to Apr/08/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.85070953/ Final Line list and art # (Apr/10/13 to May/07/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.85500975/ Culinary Coliseum list and art # (May/08/13 to Jun/11/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.85860589/ Seven Seas list and art # (Jun/12/13 to Jul/09/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.86337249/ Game On list and art # (Jul/10/13 to Aug/06/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.86822901/ Carnival du Gothique list and art # (Aug/07/13 to Sep/10/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.87319823/ Starlight Redemption list and art # (Sep/11/13 to Oct/08/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.87918203/ Return to Valefor list and art # (Oct/01/13 to Nov/12/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.88377647/ Midnight Citadel list and art # (Nov/13/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.88931471/ Verdant Grove list and art ;More... # (Jun/20/11) Advance Chance (tba) # (Aug/31/11 to Sep/05/11) Ivan's Surplus (tba) ;Super Prize # (Dec/24/09 to Jan/4/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.57291619/ Super Prize 2009 list # (Dec/22/10 to Jan/05/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.68129327/ Super Prize 2010 list # (Dec/19/11 to Jan/10/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.76662161/ Super Prize 2011 list # (Dec/22/12 to Jan/07/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.83881443/ Super Prize 2012 list Assorted Chance Items ;Chance Items (Misc) # (Nov/30/07 to Dec/31/07) OMG Box (tba) # (Feb/28/08 to Mar/13/08) Certificate of Adoption (tba) # (Mar/25/08 to Apr/03/08) Infinity Hat (tba) # (Apr/28/08 to ???) The Bag of Win (tba) # (May/22/08 to Jun/25/08) OMFG Box (tba) # (Jun/23/08) Faunzy's Flute (tba) # (Jul/29/08 to Aug/02/08) Bag of Win 2 (tba) # (Aug/26/08 to Sep/10/08) ZOMG! Rumble Box (tba) # (Oct/09/08 to Oct/13/08) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.44132853/ Nightmare Box # (Dec/23/08 to Jan/??/09) Gold Gold Revolution (tba) # (Aug/10/09 to Sep/17/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.71223979/ Deja Mood # (Aug/01/09) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.53339745/ Crystal Box list # (Jun/25/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.72687271/ Lost Starseed # (Aug/25/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.74279453/ Lost Starseed II # (Sep/22/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.74896897/ Astra Metamorphosis # (Aug/30/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.82042311/ Astra Metamorphosis Deux list # (Oct/25/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.82970159/ Heralds of Chaos Deck list # (Aug/22/13) [] Flynn's Booty # (Sep/03/13) (Sep/30/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.87790857/ Barton Boutique Grab Bag # (Sep/04/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.87806537/ Revolution Trilogy list # (Oct/16/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.88482661/ Sweet Treats list # (Oct/23/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.88598715/ Gaia Cast Collection list # (Oct/29/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.88698393/ Optical Illusion list # (Nov/16/13) to (Dec/16/13) [] Durem Depot Grab Bag ;Charitable # (Jul/12/10 to Jul/26/10) Toxic Drop (tba) # (Oct/04/10 to Oct/18/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.66107333/ Best Friend Forever # (Dec/14/10 to Dec/20/10) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.67877293/ Revolution Dawn list and Revolution Dawn art # (Dec/14/11 to Dec/22/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.76557979/ Revolution Dusk list and Revolution Dusk art # (Dec/05/12 to Dec/19/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.83622559/ Revolution Midnight list and Revolution Midnight art ;Sponsorship # (Oct/27/11) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.75589713/ Walking Dead # (Mar/20/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.78618405/ Adventure Time list # (Apr/18/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.79286719/ Fullmetal Alchemist list # (Oct/01/12) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.82580821/ Tiger & Bunny list # (Mar/06/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.84992401/ Puella Magi Madoka Magica list # (Apr/18/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.85603841/ Black Butler list # (Jul/03/13) http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.86704689/ My Little Pony list 1 / My Little Pony list 2 # (Aug/13/13) [] Scott Pilgrim's Precious Life list ;Aquarium based # Aquarium Overseer (tba) # Aquarium Fish Drop (tba) # (Jun/17/09) Aquarium Lucky Chest (tba) Category:Websites Category:Lists